The Phoenix and the Panther
by Maffiwip
Summary: This story takes place a few years after Kai's final battle with Brooklyn. Having left Beyblading behind, Kai is now attempting to live out a normal life. When money problems force him to get a roommate, his world is turned upside down by the beautiful, troubled girl that moves in.
1. Chapter 1

Kai glanced at the clock on the microwave.  
_Don't be like Hillary... Please don't be like Hillary..._ he thought.

There was a girl moving into his apartment. He had a deal with the landlord that if he found someone to fill the second room in the apartment he could pay a little less for rent. Without any income from beyblading, his bartending job at a club could only pay for so much. Trouble was he had no say on who was moving in. The landlord called last week saying a girl was moving in today, sometime in the afternoon, said she was Kai's age so they should get along. He would probably go insane if she was as noisy and obnoxious as Hillary.

Kai nervously glanced at the clock again. He had loosened up over the past few years since his battle with Brooklyn. Without blading he didn't have something to be angry about, nothing to steal all of his focus. Working as a bartender forced him to learn how to have decent conversations with strangers, and get to know a few regulars. That being said, he still wasn't particularly fond of meeting new people, especially when he had to actually live with them.

He still spoke with the gang, hung out sometimes too, but he was losing touch with them. They still beybladed constantly, always competing and getting better. Kai had lost interest. It made him depressed watching them blade. He missed Dranzer. At the time he didn't think beyblading was fun, it was more of a job, a power struggle. Watching Tyson battle at the dojo with the rest of the team showed Kai what he was missing, so Kai didn't visit as much anymore.

A knock at the door jerked Kai from his thoughts. He sighed and stood. _Please don't be like Hillary..._  
When Kai opened the door he had to catch his breath. The woman standing in front of him was gorgeous. He couldn't believe it. She was tall and thin, with pale skin that made her jet black hair and red lipstick stand out. When Kai caught her eyes, he was trapped. Beautiful pools of liquid emerald swirling in her eyes, boring into his crimson orbs.

The woman was holding a small piece of paper and she glanced at it. "Are you Kai? Mr. Yomato said this was the apartment..."  
Kai shook out of his trance. "Yeah, sorry. Come in."

The woman picked up a large suitcase that was beside her and walked in. Kai looked into the hallway expecting more luggage, but there was none.

"I don't have many belongings." The woman said behind him while she took off her shoes. The high heels looked out of place next to Kais sneakers.

Kai closed the door and turned to her. "I'm Kashia. Thanks for letting me move in on such short notice."

"Not my decision." Kai said walking past her towards the second room. "This is your room. The bathroom is the one right next to it." He pointed to a door to the left. "The one next to that is my room." Kashia nodded. "I don't have any rules, just clean up after yourself."  
Kashia nodded again, and then there was silence. Kai wasn't sure what to say next. "...nice to meet you." He blurted, then went into his room and closed the door.

Kashia chuckled and went into her room. It was small with a single bed, a dresser and a small desk in the corner with a chair. The window was large though, so she opened it to let the breeze in. She set her one suitcase on the bed and opened it. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't have much, unpacking wouldn't take long. A laptop, another pair of shoes, a nightgown, a dress, some pants and some shirts. She also had a faded, worn black leather jacket.

When Kashia was finished, she changed and went out into the living room to look around. There was no TV, but a couch and a loveseat placed around a glass coffee table, and in the kitchen a round wooden table with three chairs around it. It was all open concept, no walls separating the kitchen from the sitting room. Kai was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. Kashia glanced at the clock and realized it was nearing dinner time.

"Um..." Kashia started. "I was thinking about going to the store to stock up on some food... maybe we could get something to eat together and get to know each other before I go to the store?" When Kai didn't reply she quickly added "I understand if you don't want to."

Kai stared into the nearly empty fridge. He hung his head a little, Kashia couldn't see because of the fridge door, and sighed. "I need to go to the store anyways." He closed the fridge door and looked up at Kashia.

She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a light floral dress. It was vintage looking, and off-white colour with pale flowers on it and she was wearing the faded leather jacket over-top. She was cute... no, more than cute. Beautiful. She looked young and free, with a bit of sex appeal.

Kai wasn't sure what he was going to do about this. He'd been attracted to women before, obviously, he wasn't new to the 'women' scene, but now he had to live with a woman. A beautiful, gorgeous woman.

"You can pick the place, I don't really know where anything is, hehe." She smiled at him.

Kai smiled back. He didn't know why.

Kai brought them to a small diner down the road where he knew they were cheap but had good food. He felt awkward. This looks like a date. It's not, but it looks like one.

"So how long have you been in Japan?" Kashia asked. "I can tell you weren't born here."

"Heh." Kai was looking at his plate. "I moved here when I was a teenager, from Russia."

"Me too! Well... just the Russia part. I wasn't born in Russia but I lived there most of my life. I needed a change in scenery so I got a job here." Kashia said.

"Where do you work?" Kai asked.

"At La Montagne." She replied. "It's a burlesque club, I just got a part dancing. Do know where that is?"

"Yes." Kai said. "I'm the bartender there."

"Really? Hahaha." Kashia laughed. "Maybe that's why Mr. Yomato put me in your apartment, because we work in the same place."

"Heh." Kai said. _Well, she doesn't seem to be too annoying, so I guess I will live. She's nice to look at anyways._

"So what else do you like to do?" Kashia asked, clearly in a cheerful mood.

Her mood must have been contagious. "I used to beyblade." Kai blurted out. That was more information than he intended to give.

"Used to?" Kashia asked.

"As in I don't anymore." Kai said firmly.

There was silence as Kai stared at his plate.

"Me either." Kashia said quietly.

This caught Kai's interest. When he looked up at Kashia, she was clearly stuck in thought. She stared blankly at her fork spinning in her pasta.

After a moment Kashia snapped out of it and smiled sweetly at Kai. When they were finished their food the waitress wandered over.

"Would you two like any desserts?" She asked while picking up their plates.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kashia said. Kai shook his head.

"One bill or separate?" The waitress asked.

"Separate please." Kashia said.

Kai was quiet. "One bill." He said.

Kashia tilted her head. "There's no need to do that."

"Might as well be a gentleman once in my life." He said.

The waitress left for a few minutes.

"Thanks." Kashia said. "You didn't need to do that."

"I know." Kai said. _But for some reason I wanted to._

Kashia smiled at him, and Kai smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kai woke up and went out into the main room, he was not really surprised to find Kashia passed out on the couch, her shoes still on and fully dressed. He shook his head and went over to the calendar hanging on the wall.  
Kashia had been working all week, and with it being her first month on the job it was taking a toll on her.  
Kai walked over to the couch.  
Kashia was laying on her back, arms above her head. One leg off the couch on the floor, the other protruding off of the end, her heel barely hanging on for life. She was quiet when she slept, not that she really made that much noise. Kai was pleasantly surprised by his new roomy. She was very friendly, but didn't bother him to talk that much. She never asked him for anything, and she cleaned up after herself. When they didn't work on the same days, sometimes Kashia would make Kai dinner that he could eat when he got home late at night.  
Usually Kai and Kashia were done work at around the same time, so they just walked home together. It's mostly for safety, it's never a good idea to walk around alone at night in a busy town. Kai could certainly handle himself, but a little part of him didn't like the idea of Kashia wandering around at 3am by herself. He didn't know what she was like, maybe she could take care of herself... and yet Kai would find himself staying just a little later to walk home with her.  
This had been one of the nights when Kai didn't work, and if Kashia does come home by herself, she rarely makes it past the couch before she's too tired to move on.  
An alarm started going off in Kashias room and she stirred for a moment, but did not get up.  
Kai hated alarm clocks. They were the worst noise he could imagine. He quickly darted into her room and hit the top of the clock. 12:01pm. He stood there, silent for a moment. When he turned, he saw Kashias room for the first time since she moved in.  
It looked exactly the same.  
She had no decorations, no photos, no knickknacks... The only difference was the leather jacket hanging on the back of the door, and the bed was shoddily made. She had nothing. Kai was surprised at the lack of personal items. Kashia seemed friendly enough that she would have photos of friends and family, and had enough personality that she would want to give this dreary room her own spin. And yet... it was empty. Kai frowned. He didn't have many decorations either... but people weren't like him.  
He heard a clunk and looked out into the main room. Kashia had stirred and one of her shoes fell off. Kai suddenly realized he should not be where he is, so he quietly walked out of the room and shut the door. He went back to the couch and gazed upon the strange creature in his home.  
"Kashia." He said.  
She did not move.  
"Kashia." He said louder.  
She frowned slightly in her sleep.  
"Wake up." Kai said, poking her shoulder.  
She groaned and turned so she was laying on her side, face pushed into the couch.  
Kai rolled his eyes. He had learned over the last month that Kashia hated mornings and hated the alarm clock as much as he did.  
He looked at her one bare foot, and smirked. _I bet she hates tickling too._ He thought.  
Kai quietly moved to the end of the couch where Kashias little feet were hanging. He glanced up at her face, and then slowly trailed his finger along the bottom of her foot. It twitched slightly, and Kai did it again. Kashia quickly pulled her feet in and groaned loudly.  
"Nooooo." She groaned.  
"Get up, you passed out on the couch again." Kai said, putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly.  
She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him signaling that she was awake. Kai chuckled and went back to make some breakfast.  
It was really lunch time, but when you work late nights, it becomes breakfast.  
Kashia slowly sat up on the couch and stretched. She got up and was yawning as she walked over to the kitchen counter.  
"Sorry..." Kashia said quietly. "I don't mean to bother you."  
Kai shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't really bother me."  
"I'm just so tired when I get home... and my fucking feet are killing me." Kashia said, plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs. "It doesn't help that I'm still learning some of the routines and the other girls don't really like me. I'm still the 'new girl' so nobody wants to spend any time to show me anything." She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like an idiot."  
Kai thought back to the shows. As far as he could tell, Kashia hadn't made any huge mistakes. He couldn't pay attention to the whole show but when he could look up... Kai always noticed Kashia. Not in a bad way, he noticed because she was gorgeous. Being new she didn't get any main parts, just backup dancing and singing, but he always looked at her.  
"Yoohoooo." Kai heard from far away.  
Kai snapped out of it. "You're fine. You haven't fallen off the stage yet right?"  
Kashia smiled. "No. Not yet."  
Kai looked at her. "When Genine first started she accidentally punched Maya in the face during her first show. She's still there, isn't she?"  
This made Kashia laugh. "I didn't know that happened! Genine always acts like a stuck up bitch. If there's one girl I don't like, it's her."  
"Nobody likes her." Kai said.  
He sat down at the table with some cereal.  
"She's pretty though." Kashia said.  
Kai was silent.  
Kashia gave him a funny look. "Aw come on. Don't you think she's pretty?"  
Kai looked up at Kashia. She had her feet up on her chair, arms wrapped around them and her head on her arm. Her head was tilted slightly.  
"I'm not answering that." Kai said, smirking slightly.  
Kashia chuckled. "Why not?"  
Kai sighed and put his spoon down. "I have been working in a place filled with women, and I've been doing it just long enough to know that's a trick question." Kashia was grinning at him. "It's a trick question, because if I say 'yes, Genine sure is pretty', then you won't say anything, but you'll be pissed at me because I think someone else is pretty. Just because that's how women are. If I say 'nah, she's okay', you'll think I'm lying."  
"It's true." Kashia said as she laughed.  
Kai went back to eating his cereal, and they were silent.  
When Kai was finished, he stood. "I'm going out. Rei called me over to the dojo for a bit."

"More beyblading?" Kashia asked.  
"Mhm." Kai put his bowl in the washer.  
"Why do you keep going over there if beyblading makes you unhappy?" Kashia asked.  
Kai thought for a moment. "I don't know."  
"Do you miss Dranzer?" Kashia asked.  
Kai was silent for a while. "Yes."  
Kai left without another word. He was angry that Kashia would bring that up. Dranzer was part of him, and now she's not. He missed the thrill of beyblading, the feeling of ultimate power when he took down an opponent. Now he was left with helping his friends get better with their blading. Pitiful.

When Kai returned a few hours later, he was furious. No longer at Kashia, but at Tyson. Kai went over there because Rei called him for help, and all Tyson did was boast about his winnings and basically say that he didn't need any help, obviously. Kai went into the apartment and headed for the washroom. He need to have a hot shower. Funny how hot showers can cool someone off.  
He grabbed the handle and turned it, walking in before realizing that the only reason he would have to actually open the door would be because someone was in there.  
He froze in the doorway, Kashia had her back turned to him in the midst of grabbing a towel off the rack. Steam rose from her beautiful pale skin. Kai couldn't help gaze at her, but he found himself staring at her back. She had long scars covering her back, bright pink from the heat.  
Kai was caught off guard, not only from walking in on his naked roommate, but from these scars that looked as if they were made with a whip.  
Kashia wasn't panicking or freaking out on him, which was also surprising to Kai. Instead, she calmly wrapped herself in the towel and turned around. She wouldn't look at him and she backed up against the wall. She didn't look angry, but ashamed.  
Kai came to his senses. "I'm sorry." He backed up and closed the door.  
He stood there for a moment. Mulling over his thoughts.  
_Those scars..._ They were _not_ normal scars. They looked like they happened at different times too. _It's none of my business._ Kai thought. And yet... he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
He never noticed the scars since the outfits at the club have backs... and it's not like he usually walks into washrooms un announced.

Kai was startled when the doorknob of the bathroom turned. He wasn't fast enough and it opened, Kashia standing in front of him. This time, she looked him in the eye. She was no longer ashamed, and Kai could see a fury in her eyes.  
"Knock next time."  
She pushed past him and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: I'm sorry, sometimes Kashias name is different. I had a few different names floating around and I get them mixed up sometimes when I'm writing! Let me know if you notice this so I can change it. Thanks!~**

Kai looked at the note on the fridge.  
_Got called in to work, be home late. :)_

Kashia always put smileys on her notes.

After the bathroom incident, nothing seemed to change between Kai and Kashia. She never mentioned it, and neither did he. Kai was still curious, though. He was slowly piecing together what made up Kashia. He did not have many clues, but there was a running list of interesting things.  
No photos of friends or family, no decorations in her room, very little personal items, scars on her back... Kai didn't know why he cared so much. Everyone has a past, even he had a past that could be hard to accept. And yet something about this girl made him care about her life. Kai just wasn't sure how to go about finding out more about her. He still wasn't a master at small talk, or the best at getting to know people, but maybe he'll figure it out by just watching.

It was nearing 3am, which is about the time that Kashia should be home. Kai wasn't specifically waiting for her, but he took a notice to her being late.  
He glanced at the calendar. It was friday, so maybe the other girls finally asked Kashia for some after work bar hopping, which they did on a regular basis.  
Kai shrugged and headed to bed. No need to worry, she was in moderately safe hands with the girls. They can be ditsy bitches, but they usually look after each other.

Kai woke abruptly to the sound of his phone ringing. He turned over and groggily grabbed his phone from the nightstand.  
"What is it?" He groaned, not caring about manners.

"Um... Kai?" A shaky voice was on the other end.  
"Who is this?" Kai said, slowly sitting up.  
"It's... It's Kashia... I... I need your help..." She said in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry... I have no one else to call..."  
Kai turned the lamp beside the bed and glanced at his clock.  
It was nearing 5am. _Where the fuck is she?_  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked.  
"Please... I'm sorry to bother you... Just... I just need a ride home... I'm really sorry." She was mumbling now.  
"Where are you?" Kai asked as he stood.  
He quickly pulled some pants on with one hand, and grabbed a shirt as Kashia told him where she was.  
The landlord had given him permission to borrow his old moped in emergencies. Kai couldn't get any details from Kashia to determine how urgent this was, but she was far enough away that he would risk the wrath of the landlord. He hopped on the old thing and drove to where she was.

Kai turned a corner and slowed down near a run down mall. There were no lights other than a streetlight, and the light coming from the phone booth. Kai pulled up next to the booth.  
Kai couldn't see Kashia anywhere, but then he saw a form sitting in the phone booth. He slowly walked to the front of it and pushed the door open. What he saw he couldn't understand.  
She was sitting in the corner, hair covering most of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. What concerned Kai the most was that she was only wearing her leather jacket, which was undone, and underwear. Her shoes and other clothing was gone, and her jacket barely covered her breasts. Kai knelt in front of her and put his hand on Kashias knee, which was pulled up near her chest.  
She jerked awake and pulled her jacket closer. As she looked up at Kai, he could see that her lip was split. When Kashia spotted him, she quickly covered her face with her hands.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I just couldn't walk all the way home..."  
Kai's heart sunk as he looked her over. Bruises were forming on her wrists and her feet were filthy, she must have been walking for a while already. Kai was coming to the realization of what happened to her.

"I should take you to the hospital." Kai said. "And you should call the police."  
Kashia shook her head behind her hands.  
"Kashia, look at me." Kai said. "Please."  
It took her a minute, but she finally lowered her hands. She would not look Kai in the face though.  
Kai could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he felt a painful tingle in his heart.  
"You need to report this, and go to the hospital." Kai said firmly.  
Kashia was looking at Kai's feet. "Just take me home... please."  
Kai was silent, he wasn't going to force her.  
"Okay."  
Kai offered his hand to Kashia, who looked at it warily. She finally took it and Kai pulled her up slowly. Kai noticed she wouldn't look at him, and her lip was quivering like she was holding back tears. He grabbed the bottom of her jacket suddenly, causing Kashia to gasp and tense up. She relaxed once Kai started zipping up her jacket, covering her chest. Kashia let out a long breath.  
"Thank you..."  
It was barely a whisper, but Kai heard it. When he saw a tear running down her cheek he wanted to pull her close to him and hold her tightly, but he thought better of it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.  
"Let's go." Kai left the booth and went to the moped. When Kashia frowned at the moped, he said "Old man said I could borrow it if I needed to."

When they got to the apartment building Kashia rushed up the stairs. Kai went to follow, but the landlord was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He lived in the basement apartment.

"I heard the moped." He said.  
Kai sighed. "It was an emergency."  
Mr. Yomato walked over to Kai and looked up the stairs after Kashia.  
"Is she okay?" He asked.  
Kai was silent. He had no fucking clue. He had no idea how to act in this situation. He's used to acting how he wants without thinking of how it affects others, and now he must tiptoe around Kashia. He didn't want to hurt her.  
"I don't know." Kai finally said, dropping the moped keys into the old mans hand.

When Kai got to the third floor, Kashia had her head pressed against their door.  
"I don't have my keys..." She said quietly when Kai approached.  
She moved aside as Kai unlocked the door. He opened it, but let Kashia go in first.  
Kai locked the door behind him and when he turned around, Kashias bedroom door was closed and she was nowhere to be seen.

Kai went to work the next few nights, alone and in a grim state. Kashia hadn't left her room other than to the bathroom and wouldn't speak to him. She had called in sick to work according to the girls, saying she caught something and she'll be away for a few days. They joked with Kai, telling him not to get to close. They would wink and giggle, making Kai feel sick to his stomach. Kashia probably doesn't want him anywhere near her, probably doesn't want anyone near her.

He wasn't sure what to do about Kashia. His feelings for her made no sense to him, and now with this incident he wanted to help her but didn't know how. It was all so new to him.

One day he was at the store and he saw a bunch of ladies track pants, the really loose kind that jock girls deem appropriate to wear in public. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he bought them for Kashia. As he was walking out of the store he felt like an idiot. He thought that since she was now missing a pair of pants, he could get her these. A stupid gesture, but he didn't know what else to do.

He got home and knocked on Kashias bedroom door.  
"Kashia?" He said. No answer. "I... I got you some pants..."  
He stood there for a minute, then finally put the pants on the floor and frowned at himself.  
_Idiot. She doesn't want pants. Fucking idiot_.

That night, when Kai walked through the door of his apartment after work, he was met with the smell of smoke and alcohol. He frowned in confusion.

"Kashia? Are you here?" He said.  
"Nope."

He heard the voice from the other side of the kitchen counter. Kai walked over and peeked around the corner.  
Kashia was sitting on the floor, a joint hanging from her mouth and a bottle of tequila in her hands. Kai also noticed she was wearing the pants he got her. The combination of her messy hair, track pants, and the joint in her mouth made her look carefree. And she was still very attractive.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.  
"Getting wasted, what does it look like?" She said, nonchalantly. "Want some?"  
She held out the bottle and Kai took it, sitting down next to her.  
Kashia took another drag from the joint, and Kai took a shot from the bottle.  
They sat silently for a while, Kashia had her head back against the counter and her eyes closed and Kai spent the time looking at her. He hadn't seen her for days and he was surprised at how good it was.  
Kashia reached over and passed the joint to Kai. He took it, trying to remember the last time he smoked pot. Probably when he started at the club, the other bartender smoked on every break.  
He heard Kashia sigh.  
"I'm an idiot." She said. "I'm a stupid, fucking idiot."  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
Kashia took a drink. "I did the one thing you're never supposed to do."  
"Which is what?"  
Kashia sighed again. "I had separated from the girls at a club. There was this guy. He was good looking, kinda charming, nice. We talked for a while." She took another drink. "I went to the washroom and I left my drink unattended."  
She finally opened her eyes. "I wasn't even drinking alcohol. I was drinking a fucking Coke. How could I let that happen? After everything I've been through... I allowed that to happen."  
Kashia finished the joint and put it in a makeshift ashtray made of aluminum foil.  
"I was so tired, Kai." She said. "I thought it was just from work but... it was different. I got so sleepy all of a sudden and when I woke up this guy was fucking me. I woke up right in the middle of this asshole raping me and I was still too tired to do anything about it."  
Kai drank, feeling a bit buzzed.  
"You want to know the worst part?" Kashia said, tears forming in her eyes. Kai could tell she was very drunk, and high. "The worst part is that my dad used to fuck me when I was a kid, and then I let this happen."  
Kai frowned, and he could hear Kashia voice cracking.  
"My own fucking dad." She said again. "After that shit, I never went out with guys. Ever. I never had a boyfriend, I never let my guard down." Kashia put her face in her hands. "Just once I wanted to have a nice time with a guy without having to worry about what his motives were. I wanted to feel pretty and flirt with someone, and look what fucking happened. I should have known I'd never be good enough for that."  
She started sobbing and Kai was speechless. Without really thinking Kai grabbed Kashia and pulled her close to him, just like he wanted to in the phone booth. He held her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. He rested his head on top of hers.  
"It's not your fault." Kai said.  
Kashia was shaking with grief and Kai didn't know what to think. His emotions were all over the place, but the one thing he knew was that he cared about this girl. He felt Kashias grip on his shirt tighten.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry I'm causing you trouble. You don't deserve this."

"Don't be sorry." Kai said quietly, his head still resting on hers. "This is not your fault. None of it is your fault."  
After a while Kashias sobbing lessened. They sat on the floor for a long time, not moving. Kai continued to hold Kashia tightly, and she didn't stop him.  
"You are pretty, you know." Kai said suddenly, the alcohol taking it's toll.  
He felt Kashias grip tighten on his shirt again, but she didn't say anything.  
Exhausted, Kashia eventually fell asleep in Kais arms. Kai had no trouble lifting her up and he carried her to her room. It was dark and he could barely see, but he managed to find the bed. He set Kashia down on the bed and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.  
The warmth of her hand sent a chill up Kai's arm.  
"Please..." Kashia said quietly. "Don't leave..."  
Kai knelt beside the bed, still holding her hand. "I shouldn't stay in here with you."  
"I don't want to be alone." She said.  
Kai hesitated, but the tequila had lessened his inhibitions. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks start going by, Kashia had gone back to work and Kai had built up a reserve of furious resentment. Ever since Kashia told him about what happened to her, he wished he could meet the coward who did it. Kai wanted to kill him. Everytime he saw Kashia, he wondered what she was thinking. She seemed to be dealing with it well, not that Kai knew how people acted in that situation. She worked as well as she did before, still smiled at people in the club, but sometimes she would get a blank look on her face. Someone would have to snap her out of it.  
The other thing Kai noticed was that she would make a loud gasping noise in the middle of the night. Kai knew she was probably having nightmares. That was something Kai had experience with. Waking up sweating, a knot of fear in the pit of your stomach. Unfortunately, Kai assumed her nightmares were probably far worse than his.  
Other than that, Kashia seemed to be getting back into her groove.  
Infact, Kai and Kashia began spending a lot more time together, even outside of work. Kai still wasn't sure what it was about Kashia that drew him to her. He had been attracted to women, and even slept with some, he was human afterall. However, there was something different about Kashia. He wanted more. He needed more.

Kai came home from the store one day and found Kashia looking miserable at the kitchen table, her leather jacket laying infront of her. She was attempting to sew the zipper back onto it. It looked so worn that Kai wasn't surprised it was coming apart by the seams.  
"So what's with this jacket anyways? If it keeps falling apart why not get a new one?" Kai asked, sitting in another chair.  
Kashia stopped suddenly. "It... it was my brothers. Sorem."  
Kai tilted his head. "I didn't know you had a brother."  
"Not many people do." She said simply.  
Kai had become much more talkative since meeting Kashia, but only when he was with her. When other people were around he reverted back to the cold and quiet man everyone knew him to be.  
"He was much older than me, from my fathers first marriage." Kashia continued.  
Kai noticed that since the night he stayed in her room, she was much more open to telling him about her past. She never offered it, only if he asked about something.  
"Was much older?" Kai asked.  
"He died." Kashia said. "Joined the army."  
"Were you close?" Kai glanced at the jacket she was trying so hard to mend.  
Kashia leaned back in her chair and sighed.  
"He hated me when I was younger. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father basically ignored Sorem for most of my childhood. I look exactly like my mother, you see. I think deep down... my father gets confused. Sometimes he will call me by my mothers name. He's unstable." Kashia shrugged. "Anyways, Sorem resented me for taking his father away, and also his step mother whom he really liked. When Sorem discovered what my father had been doing to me... he changed. He almost became the father I should have had. I loved him, and he loved me. He protected me from my father for a long time."  
"Why did he join the army then?" Kai asked.  
"My father forced him to. Sorem was getting in the way of his fun, so he made him join the army." Kashia ran her fingers along the leather of the jacket. "He gave this to me the night before he left. So he would always be with me."  
Kai frowned. "Shit."  
Kashia chuckled. "You could say that my childhood was shit, yes." She began smirking at Kai. "However... I think my life will be getting much better." She kept her eyes on him.  
Kai felt that she was referring to him, and he smirked slightly.  
Kai's phone began to ring, and Kashia went back to mending her jacket.  
When Kai answered, he was unsurprised that Rei was on the other end. Few people ever call him anyways.  
"What's up?" Kai asked.  
As he listened, he glanced at Kashia. She was biting her lip, concentrating on her sewing.  
"Kashia." Kai said, still holding the phone. "Her name is Kashia." Then he rolled his eyes. "No, she is not my girlfriend."  
Kashia looked up and tilted her head, wondering who was on the other end.  
Then Kai looked at her. "Apparently I am in trouble because I haven't introduced you to my friends. They want to go out with you tonight." Rei said something on the phone. "Fuck, sorry, I mean us. They want to go out with us." Kai said, slightly annoyed. "I told you! She's not my girlfriend!"  
Kashia smiled. "I don't mind."  
"She doesn't mind, but I do." Kai said. "Come on you know I don't like to go out Rei..." Kai sighed. "Fine. Fine." He paused. "Yeah, see you."

Kai hung up the phone and Kashia chuckled.  
"What?" Kai said.  
"You were very persistent about not being my boyfriend." She was smirking at him.  
Kai shrugged. "I don't even know what that would mean, to be honest."  
Kashia tilted her head. "You've never had a girlfriend? That's surprising."  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
"I don't know. You're a lot nicer than you think you are, and good looking to boot." She said. "I'm just surprised you don't have girls all over you all the time."  
"I don't see what the big deal is. Tyson and Hillary are dating and they just yell at each other. Fucking annoying really. Then when they're done fighting they get these stupid puppy eyes at each other and get all weird." Kai said. "I don't see the appeal."  
Kashia laughed. "I don't know from experience, but I'm sure there's more to it than that."  
Kai shrugged, and Kashia chuckled. "I'm sorry, I won't bother your tender heart with such matters." She said.  
Kai rolled his eyes, as Kashia lifted up her mended jacket.  
She smiled at it. "So where are we going exactly?"  
"A bar downtown, I guess there's one they go to regularly. Called The Black Horse." Kai said.  
Kashia froze.  
"Kashia?" Kai said. "You okay?"  
She shook her head. "That's... that's the club I was at that night." She said quietly. "When you had to pick me up."  
Kai sat foreward at the table. "If you don't want to go there, that's okay." he said.  
Kashia frowned in thought.  
"Really, I can call Rei back." Kai said, pulling out his phone.  
"No." Kashia said. "No... I... I will go."  
"Really?" Kai asked, surprised.  
Kashia closed her eyes and let out a long, shaky breath. "I can't avoid it forever. Better for me to just go there and deal with it." She opened her eyes.  
Kai kept his phone out and studied Kashias face, just to make sure she was serious. When she didn't look away, he knew that she meant it.  
"Alright." He put his phone back. "They want to meet there are 8pm."  
Kashia glanced at the clock. "I better go get ready then!" She smiled at Kai and went into her room.  
Kai sat there, thinking. He was impressed by Kashia, willing to go back to The Black Horse so soon. He thought back on the place he never wanted to go back to, the Abbey.  
Kashia was turning out to be a very interesting woman. Perfectly imperfect. Kai couldn't help but thinking back to that night in the kitchen, holding her. It was hard to admit to himself, but he liked it more than he thought he would. Her warm skin, her hands gripping his shirt, her soft hair under his chin. He wondered what it would be like. Dating. Maybe Kashia was right, and Tyson and Hilary have something else besides all the fighting, something that Kai never had. Every since he met Kashia, Kai felt a void, a void that maybe Kashia was meant to fill.  
His thoughts were only amplified when Kashia came out of her room later, looking gorgeous. Kai stood and walked over to her. She was wearing a black dress, her black bra showing subtly through a see through lace pattern. The bottom was solid black that went to just above her knees, showing off her vertical striped tights, making her legs look incredibly long. The black outfit made her red lipstick and her bright green eyes pop.  
Kai knew he was in trouble when he saw her. He couldn't help but stare.  
Kashia noticed and giggled. "What?"  
"Pretty." Kai said, waving his hand at her.  
"Why thank you." She said, leaning in and patting his chest.  
Kai could smell her perfume. "Y'know..." Kai began, but he stopped himself, unsure of what he wanted to say.  
Kashia tilted her head, giving him a cute, quizzical, look.  
Kai sighed. "You said... you said you wanted to go out with a guy, to flirt with them and feel pretty." He said. "You could... try that with me."  
He looked away, feeling ridiculous. He never would have said something like that to anybody... but Kashia was different.  
Kashia smiled at him. "You're sweet." she said. "Are you ready?"  
Kai nodded, though he was unsure of what her response really meant, and they left.

"What if they don't like me?" Kashia asked, almost at the club.  
Kai chuckled. "I'm more worried about Rei liking you too much."  
"Huh?"  
"He was with this girl, Mariah. They were together for... I don't know. Forever. But she left him for a guy named Lee on her team. He was messed up for a while, but now he's... well... He doesn't say no to a pretty lady." Kai said.  
"And you're worried about that?" Kashia said smirking at him.  
Kai didn't answer, just shrugged. He didn't know why he was worried about that.

They got to the entrance of the club, and Kashia hesitated.  
Kai noticed. "Are you sure you want to go in?"  
Kashia snapped out of it and gave Kai a smile, but Kai could tell she was still unsure.  
They walked in and the gang was already at a table, pitcher of beer in the middle. The bar was pretty busy and they had to squeeze through some people to get there. When they arrived, the gang introduced themselves.  
Kashia looked at all of them. "Okay, so Tyson, Max, Hilary, Rei and... Chief?" She asked, looking at the short guy.  
"Well, it's Kenny actually." He said adjusting his glasses. "But everyone calls me Chief."  
Suddenly Rei was beside Kashia, his arm around her. "Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully. He turned to Kai. "Man, you didn't say she was this pretty!"  
Kai was uneasy about Rei being so close, but he finally let her go and they sat down.  
"So Kashia!" Tyson said. "Do you beyblade? Cause I'm a... what you might call, a World Champion." He winked at her.  
Kai and Hilary rolled their eyes.  
"I used to." Kashia said.  
"Used to? How does someone blade, and then not blade anymore huh? It's the best!" Tyson said.  
"I just don't anymore." Kashia insisted.  
"Come on. Tell me. If it's because you're no good I can show you how!" Tyson said.  
"I was good." Kashia said.  
"Prove it! Let's have a match!" Tyson said, his beer obviously getting to his ego.  
"No." Kashia said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Please, pretty please. At least tell me why not. Nobody turns down the Champ!" Tyson insisted.

"Tyson, let it go." Kai said, glaring at him.  
"Yeah, leave her alone." Hilary said, hitting his arm lightly.  
"Alright alright." Tyson said.  
Kai glanced over at Kashia beside him. Her face looked calm, but he could see her fist clenched under the table. He slowly moved his hand over and brushed his fingers against her leg. She took a deep breath and her fist relaxed as she glanced up at Kai, appreciation shining through her eyes. Kai nodded curtly, removing his fingers from her leg.  
The night continued, in a much lighter tone. The gang got their drink on, talking about things they liked, and didn't like. Beyblading was discussed, but it was not directed at Kashia. She joined in the conversation, adding a note here and there. Kai kept silent, as he usually does.

The bar was bustling with people, music and laughter all around, the sound of the billiards and some arguments mingled in. At one point Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny all got up to dance, and Kashia went to the bar to get more drinks for herself, Rei and Kai. As she was up there, Kai noticed Rei staring.  
"Where on earth did you find a girl like that?" Rei asked Kai.  
Kai looked over at the beautiful girl. "She found me." Kai said, comfortable speaking with Rei.  
Rei laughed. "Good for you pal. It's about time."  
"Heh." Kai glanced up at Kashia who was nearing the table with a few bottles.  
She noticed Rei smiling at Kai, and Kai pretending not to notice.  
"What's going on?" Kashia asked, setting down the drinks.  
Rei's smile widened. "Oh nothing."  
Kashia looked over at Kai, who was now looking at her. She couldn't read his face, but she felt that it had something to do with her.  
Rei stood, "Come dance with me, we can drink those later." He asked Kashia.  
Kashia smiled as Rei took her arm and led her away from the table. Kai was glaring at Rei, and when he glanced back Kai knew what Rei was trying to do. It was working too, Kai felt jealousy rising in him.  
Rei knew that in order to get Kai to act, he would have to make him angry, and Kai was feeling very angry when he saw Kashia smiling and dancing with Rei. His hand was on her hip pulling her in closer, and she was smiling. Maybe even blushing.  
Kai was battling with himself. He wanted to go over there. He wanted to take Kashia from Reis hands. He didn't like dancing, but Kai could see that Kashia did, and he wanted to make her smile and blush like that. He also didn't want to look like an idiot, he doesn't know how to dance.

Kashia quickly glanced at Kai. "You're doing this on purpose." she said to Rei quietly.  
He chuckled. "Doing what?"  
She moved closer to him, her lips almost at his ear. "Trying to make him jealous."  
He grinned. "How else will I get him over here for you?"  
Rei looked over at Kai, who just finished his beer and stood. "And I think it's working." He said quietly.  
Rei let go of Kashia when Kai got closer. She smiled at the bluenette.  
"Hi." She said sweetly.  
Kai looked around, anxiety building to replace his jealousy.  
In his uncertainty, Kashia took control. She took his hand and pulled him closer, setting it around her waist.

Her chest was gently pressing against his, her hands on his upper arms, and her eyes were looking up at his.  
"I can't dance." Kai said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
She smiled. "Everyone can dance."

As the night went on, Kai did manage to dance. And he enjoyed it. He pretended Kashia was the only one there. She laughed and smiled as he attempted to keep a beat, and he held her close.

Later in the night, when the bar was in full tilt, Kai and Kashia were standing at the bar. Kashia seemed happy, and Kai was content. Which, on a Kai level, was quite happy. They were ordering more drinks when a tall man moved in next to Kashia.  
"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The man said. He gave her butt a little tap.  
"Do you know this guy?" Kai asked, stepping away from the bar.  
When she didn't answer, Kai glanced next to him at her face.  
Fear. Fear was all he could see.  
"Kashia?"  
"So that's your name. What's wrong pretty girl? Didn't you miss me?" The tall man leaned in closer to Kashia, ignoring Kai, who was shorter and slightly smaller than him.  
"Kashia." Kai said again, looking between her and the man.  
"He..." She said, almost a whisper. "He's the guy...that night..."  
Kai understood immediately, and his rage in that instant could be felt through the entire club.  
Before he could stop himself, he punched the guy. When the man turned back, blood was coming from his nose.

It was a full on fight, and by the end the bouncers had to kick them both out. The gang followed.  
"Dude what the hell? Do you know that guy?" Tyson asked.  
"Don't fucking ask." Ka said furiously.  
"Well I guess the party's over." Rei said.  
"I'm leaving." Kai said.  
"Oh. Okay..." Tyson said.  
Kai had already begun walking away, stomping through the street.  
"Uh... it was nice meeting you. I'm sorry." Kashia said quickly, then ran to catch up with Kai.  
She could feel his anger in the air and they stayed silent all the way home.

When they got into the apartment, Kai still hadn't said anything. He got a wet cloth, turned one of the kitchen chairs away from the table and violently sat down. He closed his eyes and was breathing deeply.  
Kashia was still standing by the door. She was looking at Kai, her mind racing.  
She quietly walked over to where Kai was sitting  
"Let me see." She said.  
He wasn't in the mood to argue, and Kai removed the cloth. Kashia took a quick look, and it seemed fine, just some swelling. His nose had some dried blood so she wiped it away.  
Her hand lingered on his face.  
Then, she put the cloth on the table.  
Kashia didn't hesitate when she gently sat on his lap. She was straddling him, her hand resting on his face. She put her forehead to his.  
Kai felt a tear fall onto his cheek.  
"Thank you..." He heard Kashia say quietly.  
And then she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai awoke to loud banging at his door. He sat up quickly and realized that Kashia was not beside him in bed. He got up and wrapped the sheet around himself to cover up, and shuffled out to the front door.  
He noticed Kashia's favorite shoes were gone as he opened the door slightly. Rei was standing there, grinning widely. Kai opened the door the rest of the way and walked back into the apartment sighing.  
Rei walked in and shut the door behind him, then grinned at the sheet around Kai.  
"Well well! Guess somebody got some last night, eh buddy?" Rei said loudly.  
Kai groaned at him and sat at the kitchen table, sheet still held around him.  
"Aw come one. We're pals right? Tell me man!" Rei said again sitting in another chair.  
"Why are you here?" Kai asked.  
"I was curious about last nights events." He answered, still smiling. "Come on, dish! Give me details man!"  
Kai rolled his eyes. "You're worse than the girls at the club."  
"Come on!" Rei said impatiently. "Tell me what happened last night. Why did you clock that huge guy?"  
Kai sighed, thinking about how much he could tell Rei. "He... hurt Kashia."  
"What, like an ex-boyfriend?" Rei tilted his head.  
"No. Much worse." Kai said, "I can't tell you, it's not my place." He continued when Rei pushed for more details. "but he completely deserved to be pummelled."  
Rei shrugged. "She was thankful, I gather?" He motioned to Kai's bed sheet.  
Kai glanced over at his bedroom door. The very same door that Kai carried Kashia through last night, kissing her the whole way.  
"Yeah that's what I thought!" Rei said when he saw Kai smile slightly.  
The door to the apartment opened and the boys turned their heads to it. Kashia walked in, kicked her shoes off and then froze when she saw them at the table. She was holding a tray with two coffees, and a paper bag.  
She looked from Kai in the bed sheet, to Rei grinning widely at her.

"...Uh... Hi." She said.  
Rei laughed and stood. "I'm going to leave you two alone." He looked back at Kai. "Just wanted to check in. See ya!" He walked passed Kashia, giving her a smile, and left.  
Kashia looked back at Kai and smiled. "I thought I would be back before you got up." She went to the table and set the stuff down. "I had a craving for those muffins they have at Barkley's so I thought I would get us some."  
Kai smiled. He couldn't help but smile at her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled a little and put her arm around him. "So what did Rei want?" she asked.  
Kai kissed her neck. "Wanted to see if I got lucky." He said.  
She laughed. "Did you?"  
She could feel him smile on her neck. "Very lucky." He kissed her again.

Kai felt normal. He actually thought he felt like a normal person. Being happy, holding a beautiful girl, breakfast on the table. Kai was so happy that he was almost terrified that it was a dream. He was afraid he would wake up and be cold, grumpy and lonely again. That all of this would be gone.

His fears grew stronger over the next few weeks. Rei had begun to pursue Kashia. Kai thought that Rei would back off for once, seeing that Kai was finally happy, but no. Rei called Kashia all the time, and she would go to his house almost everyday. When Kai asked what they were doing, Kashia would blow it off, saying they were just hanging out.  
Kai could tell that wasn't it. No way they were just 'hanging out' when Rei was involved. He had become such a player since Mariah ditched him for Lee. He was all over the place.  
And Kashia was a beautiful, troubled girl. Kai knew Rei must be misleading her, telling her sweet-nothings and taking her away from Kai, even though he knew that Kashia didn't belong to him.  
He began to feel furious. After Kai had put himself out there... he tried to let himself feel happiness for once, and this is what happens to him.  
Kai often found himself over thinking everything. He would talk himself into a depression. Kashia wasn't doing anything differently other than hanging out with Rei, but Kai would snap at her randomly for things that didn't matter. He was happy with Kashia, but Kai was taking away his own happiness with his insecurities.

Kai had had enough one day when Kashia came home from Rei's late at night. Kai was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her, fuming.

"You're back late." Kai said in a monotone.  
"Yeah sorry, ended up staying longer than I thought." Kashia said, closing the door behind her. She was sweating.  
"Heh."  
Kashia turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
"You've certainly been spending a lot of time with Rei lately." Kai said.  
Kashia caught his tone. "Yes, and?"  
"You know Rei is only after one thing, right?" Kai said, glaring at her.  
Kashia sighed. "Really? Are you really doing this right now?" She said.  
Kai stood. His fury was almost flowing out of him. "You're the one that's been sleeping with me at night, just to go be with Rei all day long."  
"Oh my god Kai." Kashia rolled her eyes. "It's not like that."  
"I think it is like that. I know Rei." He said. "He might be my friend, but I also know he's probably flirting his way into your fucking pants." He pointed at her angrily.  
"Kai!" Kashia said. "I just said it's not like that! We were just hanging out. Yeah Rei flirts a lot, but that's all that happens. It's all talk."  
Kai was shaking, anger getting the best of him. "Yeah, hanging out. Sure." He said, walking up to Kashia, just a foot away from her. His voice lowered dangerously. "Why don't you just let Rei protect you from the sleazy guys from now on, you clearly don't need me anymore. Let Rei pick you up next time you get raped."  
He heard Kashia take a sudden breath in, and then she slapped him.  
"You are a fucking idiot!" Kashia yelled at him. "You wanna know what I've been doing with Rei this whole time?" She had tears forming in her eyes. "I've been getting him to teach me self defense so I wouldn't need anybody to protect me! So that you wouldn't get hurt because of me. That's what we've been doing, you fucking jealous prick!"  
The door slammed behind Kashia before Kai could register what happened.  
He lifted his hand to his stinging cheek. Self defense? He felt like a jackass. It made sense now, Kashia coming home covered in sweat, being tired. She wasn't having sex with Rei...  
Kai picked up his phone and immediately dialed Kashia's number.  
"Pick up... pick up..." He said frantically.

It rang forever. Her phone was off. Kai threw the phone onto the couch.  
He felt terrible. The things he said to her... bringing up rape... that was low, even for Kai. And he was wrong the whole time.  
She'll never forgive me.

When his phone rang a few hours later, Kai jumped to get it. He had been trying to call Kashia, to break down and apologize, and it being almost 4am he was dead tired.  
"Kashia?" Kai said into the phone.  
"No it's Rei." His voice wasn't as enthusiastic as usual.  
Kai closed his eyes and sighed.  
"What the fuck happened man?" Rei asked. "Kashia broke into the gym below my place. She's been wailing at the punching bag for the last hour.."  
Kai groaned. "Have you been teaching her self defense?"  
"Yeah, why?" Rei said, without hesitating.  
Kai sighed. "I thought..." He didn't want to say it. "I thought you guys... were seeing each other."  
He heard Rei sigh. "And you got angry."  
"Yeah." Kai said.  
"We're not, Kai." Rei said. "I think she's amazing, and sometimes I can't keep myself from flirting, but she's crazy about you, and you're my pal. I wouldn't do something like that."  
"I said something awful." Kai said.  
"Just get over here." Rei said.

Kai hung up the phone and headed over to Rei's place. He lives above a martial arts gym, practically runs the place now. It wasn't far from Kai's apartment.  
Rei was leaning against the wall outside of the door.  
"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Rei pointed at the large red mark spreading over Kais cheek.  
Kai shook his head. "She happened."  
He walked through the door. Kai spotted Kashia at the far end of the gym, still wailing away at the hanging bag. Kai just noticed she was wearing those track pants he got her, along with a sports bra. She was covered in sweat.  
When he got over to her, she looked at him, then went back to punching the bag furiously.  
"Kashia..."  
She stopped, glaring at Kai.  
"I was wrong." Kai began.  
She was breathing heavily from exertion. "That is not the first time you've been an asshole lately, Kai, but that was certainly the shittiest thing you've ever said to me."  
"I think I love you." Kai said.  
Kashia was speechless. "Wh... What?"  
"I... I'm just... I'm confused." He began. "Before I met you I had settled on just being alone. I was content with being disinterested and disconnected from people. The only emotional obligations I had were to Tyson and the others, but generally I didn't care and I was fine with that." Kai sighed. "And then I met you, and I started feeling... everything. I've never been so fucking emotional in my entire life. For some reason you've changed me. When I see a guy talk to you, I want to punch them. When I see you smile, I want to smile with you. When you cry it's like the world is ending... and every time you walk in the room I want to kiss you. Thinking about you with Rei... started driving me nuts." Kai took a few steps closer to her. "You make me happy, but I don't do happy. I don't know how to be happy. I'm Kai. I'm used to being cold hearted and apathetic, but now... now I'm alive. You make me feel alive. That's love isn't it?"  
Kai shut his mouth, shocked by his sudden outburst. He never thought he would say anything like that... but he did. He did and he can't ever take it back.

Kashia sighed, the fight gone from her. She stayed silent, her eyes full of sadness.  
"It's okay if you don't love me back." Kai said. He knew he might me the only one who felt that way.

Kashia sighed. "Oh Kai... It's not that." She said sadly. "I just don't think anybody can love me. I don't think anyone should. I'm... damaged goods." She hung her head.  
Kai walked closer to her, putting his hands on her arms. "We're both a little damaged I think." He said. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I just overreacted."  
"I'm sorry for hitting you." Kashia said.  
Kai smiled a little. "Can I kiss you?"  
Kashia looked up at him, her sadness almost gone completely. "Do you have to ask?"  
Kai placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up to his, and kissing her. "We should get out of here, you're going to get us into trouble."  
Kashia nodded and picked up her sweater that was on the floor.  
Rei was still waiting outside with the key to the gym.  
"How did you even get in here, Kashia?" He said as he locked the door behind them.  
Kashia shrugged. "I have many talents."

"Heh." Rei said. "Well, everything okay now?"  
Kashia looked over at Kai, and he nodded.  
"Great! Because you still need to work on some things, pretty lady." Rei said. "So be back here on Wednesday."  
And with that, Rei walked up the fire escape to his part of the building.  
Kai and Kashia began walking through the park next door, heading home.  
"I'm fucking tired." Kashia said suddenly. "Working with Rei all day and then having angry workouts really drains me. And now I'm all sweaty and gross and probably smell bad."  
Kai chuckled. "Only a little."  
She frowned at him for a second. "Well then, how about I make it even?"  
She tackled Kai, wrapping her arms around him. He lost his balance and they fell into a bush with an "ouf!".  
Kashia was laying on top of him, a few leaves in her hair from the bush. It was dark and they could barely see each other, their faces only inches away.  
"There." Kashia said quietly. "Now you smell like me." She kissed him.  
Kai smiled and adjusted his position a little to be more comfortable. Kai was laying on his back now, with Kashias legs on either side of his. Her body was still warm from working out but it felt wonderful on Kais skin. Usually he was much warmer than she was, so this change in temperature felt great.  
Kai rolled over to be on top. Kashia bent her knees and Kai found himself laying between her legs.  
"I love you too, you know." Kashia said quietly, her hands sneaking their way through Kai's blue hair.

Kai smiled and kissed her again, this time more aggressively. They continued to kiss and Kai felt Kashias hands leave his hair, only to move down to his pants. She began to undo them and Kai broke the kiss to sit up on his knees so Kashia would have better access. He quickly looked behind him out of the bush into the park, making sure no one was there at this hour.  
When he saw no one, he looked back down at Kashia. She was grinning at him playfully, having his pants undone and rubbing him through his boxers. Kai grabbed the string on Kashias track pants, the ones he gave her, and pulled it so the knot came undone. He put his hands on her waist, and slid them down taking her pants and underwear with them. She lifted herself off the ground so they would come off easily. The cool night air bit at her sensitive skin and she shivered. Kai bent down and kissed her navel, his hot breath feeling wonderful on her skin. Kashia sighed happily as Kais kisses trailed downwards, his hands gently caressing her thighs. Kashia felt one of his hands slide slowly towards where he was kissing her. He slid his fingers up and down her wetness, making her moan quietly in the bushes.  
Kai lifted his face up, removing his hands from her lower region. He moved up to kiss her lips and Kashia could taste herself on him. She reached her hands down again, rubbing Kai through his boxers. Finally, she reached in and pulled his hard member out, letting the end touch her skin.  
Kai thrust in a swift motion, causing Kashia to moan suddenly. She put her hand over her mouth in attempts to quiet herself as Kai continued to kiss her neck and thrust. She gripped his hair with her other hand, her legs wrapped around Kai's waist.

As they stood in the park, Kashia was dusting the dirt from her pants. "I'm so going to need a shower when we get home."  
Kai laughed and pulled her towards him, kissing her on the lips. She smiled. "Come on." She said, taking his hand and leading him home.


	6. Chapter 6

Kashia sat at the table with her lunch, wearing only a long white tank top and pj pants. The pants had little cats printed all over them, like kids pants. She was eating a sandwich while skimming through her laptop in front of her and she had one foot up on her chair and the other sprawled out underneath the table.  
Kai was walking over to the table with his lunch when his phone rang. He set the sandwich on the table and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into it.  
Kashia glanced up at him while the other person spoke.  
"What are we supposed to do until then?" He said sitting down, a frown forming on his face.  
"Yeah she's right here." He said glancing at Kashia. "Yeah I will tell her. Okay. Bye."

Kashia tilted her head, like she often did when questioning something.  
"One of the lights above the stage at work fell and damaged the floor." Kai said putting his phone away. "They said they were planning to do some renovations anyways so they're closing the club for a while."  
Kashia frowned. "For how long?"  
"A month." Kai said.  
"A whole month?!" Kashia exclaimed. "What about money? I can't pay rent without that job."  
"They said we would get severance pay until it's running again." Kai said, taking a bite from his sandwich.  
Kashia leaned back in her chair. "A month... what am I going to do for a whole month?"  
"Sleep, probably." Kai said, smiling.  
"Ha ha." Kashia said.  
Suddenly Kashias phone began to ring so she answered it.  
Kai didn't need to ask who it was when he heard the voice of Hilary loudly from the phone. Kashia pulled the phone away from her head, wincing from the noise.  
"Slow down, how did you get my number Hilary?"  
"Oh! I asked Rei if I could have it. I told him we were girlfriends anyways so what's the big deal right?"  
The look that Kashia gave Kai was comical. She was clearly not excited about her new 'girlfriend'.  
"I see." Kashia said.  
"Yeah! So anyways I was thinking we should totally go to the beach today! I mean all of us of course. Tyson and I will be there, and Rei and Max and you and Kai! How are you and Kai doing anyways? I'm so happy you guys are together it's so cute when the shy people get together!" Hilary was non-stop.  
"I work at a Burlesque club Hilary, I'm not that shy." Kashia said.  
"Well then you're not too shy to come to the beach with us!" Hilary said.  
"Hold on." Kashia pressed the phone against her chest to silence it.  
"She wants us to-"  
"...go to the beach." Kai finished for her. "I can hear her."  
"Do you want to go?" Kashia asked. "I mean... we don't have to work for a whole month so we don't have a schedule really."  
Kai shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I get to see you wet and in a bathing suit." Kai grinned at her playfully from across the table.  
Kashia squinted her eyes and then smiled. "Sure we'll come. When and where?"  
Hilary blurted out the details in between squeals of excitement.  
Kashia hung up the phone. "Fuck man, she can be a bit overpowering eh?"  
Kai chuckled. "I slept with her once." He said, sipping his coffee.  
Kashia made a face of disbelief. "Really? You managed to shut her up long enough to bang her?"  
"No, she never shuts up." Kai replied.  
"So was that before she was dating Tyson?" Kashia asked, unaffected by Kai's remark.  
"Sort of. They broke up for a week or so because Tyson cheated on her. He's... kind of an asshole." Kai said. "I guess she wanted some revenge so she came over here. She had a thing for me when I was on the team." He laughed.  
"Does Tyson know about it?" Kashia asked.  
"I don't know." Kai shrugged. "I'm surprised you're not pissed at me for talking about another girl."  
It was Kashias turn to shrug. "You're not banging her right now are you?"  
Kai shook his head. "Then it doesn't really matter does it?" She said.  
"Nope." Kai said. "When do we go to the beach?"

***

Kai and Kashia walked to the beach. Kai wore his black and blue trunks with a tight dark gray shirt, and sandals. Kashia wore tight gray jeans with rips in the knees, a loose dark green shirt, flip flops and big sunglasses. Her bathing suit was underneath, and she carried a bag that had their towels and phones in it.  
The beach wasn't busy. It was early september and the kids were all going back to school, and the water was slightly colder than in the summer so not many people went. However, the sun was hot today and the water was perfect for the group.  
They were the last two to arrive, as usual, and set their stuff on the sand.  
"Kai! Didn't think you would come, you never come to the beach!" Max said, laughing.  
Rei nudged Max in the ribs. "Who wouldn't come to see Kashia in a bathing suit eh?" He laughed.  
Kashia smiled awkwardly, a little uncomfortable with all the attention that Rei gives her. She appreciated Kais quiet admiration. Hilary ran up and gave Kashia a hug, to her dismay, and said hello to Kai. Then she quickly jumped onto Tyson's back and he ran into the water with her. The others followed.  
Kai kicked his sandals off and took his shirt off, revealing his toned body to the sun. Kashia glanced at him admiring the view. Kai was certainly a well built man.  
He looked over at her. Kashia had set the bag down and took her glasses off, but she was hesitant in removing her clothing. The beach was so public. Her outfits at the club may be revealing, but that was a job and people payed to go. This was a public place where she could be viewed and judged.  
Kai began walking to the water and Kashia watched him. She finally let a breath out and pulled her shirt over her head, then shimmied out of her jeans. She was wearing a cute bikini, dark green in colour. Her breasts were covered but they bounced slightly as she walked to the water, the sand hot under her feet.  
The water was cool on her skin when Kashia got into the water. She joined the others as they waded in the water, Rei and Max hitting a beach ball to each other. They really just hung out in the water and talked, splashing each other once in awhile, or fetching the beach ball when it went off course.  
Kai never liked dull conversation so he swam out into the deeper part for real swimming.

Kashia joined in the beach ball toss with the boys, actually having a good time. She was laughing, splashing in the water. Eventually she looked out at Kai and decided to join him.  
He was very far out, certainly out of earshot. This beach was shallow for a long ways so Kai could still touch the bottom where he was. Kashia swam up next to him, but she was shorter than Kai so she couldn't touch the bottom.  
She wanted to hold onto him, but she knew that he was a quiet person, and Kashia didn't want to embarrass him.  
However, seeing her having to tread water Kai put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She held onto his arms, the waves too weak to push her away.  
Kai looked over at her, "Your bathing suit is very small."  
Kashia looked down. "It covers everything, I think."  
Kai felt like being frisky and he reached his hand into the top of her bottoms, giving her butt a gentle squeeze. "Almost everything."  
Kashia grinned. She looked behind her at the gang and they were far enough away she couldn't hear them. She pulled herself in front of Kai and wrapped her legs around him, not needing her arms as the water made her practically weightless. Kashia pressed her hands against his chest and reached up to kiss him. Kai grinned through the kiss and put both his hands on her perfect ass, squeezing gently. He felt excitement rising in him, doing these things basically in public drove him wild.  
Kashia pulled herself closer and Kai could feel her rubbing along his shaft, moving up and down slowly. Kai gripped her ass and pulled her into him, rubbing a bit harder causing Kashia to let out a low moan. She bit his lip and gripped his shoulders for balance.  
Kai was craving more contact, but he knew he couldn't just rip Kashias bathing suit off. Instead he removed his left hand from her butt and slipped it into the front of her bottoms, running his fingers up and down her slit. The cool water on her skin felt incredible and she moaned into Kais lips. Kashia gripped Kais shoulders tighter when he slid two fingers into her, using his other hand to pull her pelvis towards him. He was slowly fucking her with his fingers and she hastily reached down and grabbed his shaft, which was hard as rock.  
Kashia had pulled the drawstring on Kais boxers when they heard Reis voice call them from the beach. Kashia opened her eyes and realized they had been out in the water for longer than she thought. Kashia sighed in frustration, having been so worked up by Kais master hands. Kai chuckled at her. "We can finish later." He said, giving her a final kiss and removing his hands from her bathing suit.  
Kashia made a 'herumph' sound and pouted a little at him, then she swam away back to the beach. Kai smiled as he tied his shorts back up and followed.  
Kashia walked up the beach to grab her towel when she heard a shrill voice behind her.

"Oh my goodness!" Hillary said. "Kashia! What happened to your back?"  
Kashia sighed in dismay. She knew people would see her scars, but she was hoping nobody would be bold enough to ask.  
"They look terrible!" Hillary said walking up to Kashia. Tyson heard Hillary and he walked up to her too.  
Kashia tried to smile, to blow it off. "Nothing really." She said.  
"That certainly doesn't look like nothing!" She said.

"Whoa dude, those are intense!" Tyson said.  
Kashia could feel panic set in, but she did her best to breath deeply and let the anxiety pass.  
She felt a small hand touch her shoulder and shied away from it. "It's none of your business, okay?" Kashia said firmly to Hillary who was merely inches away from her.  
Hillary made a face and stepped back. "Sorry! I was just curious!"  
She turned away and went back to her bag, Tyson giving Kashia a questioning look as he followed.

Kashia sighed in relief and dried herself off, then slipped her clothes back on over top.  
"We're going to go out for dinner, will you guys join us?" Rei asked Kai and Kashia when they were all dressed.  
Kashia jumped to answer. "Uh, not today. But thank you." She smiled deeply, hoping Kai took her hint.  
"Stuff to do at the club, they're renovating." Kai said, backing her up.  
They waved to each other and Kai and Kashia went back home, walking quickly.

As soon as they got into the door, they dropped their stuff and Kashia jumped at Kai. He kissed her furiously, attempting to remove her clothing. He managed to strip her of her clothing when they reached Kashias bedroom. She broke their kisses and turned away from Kai, crawling onto the bed. They were both still hot from their little session at the beach, and she stayed on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at Kai. She looked back at him, clearly inviting him onto the bed. Kai quickly removed his clothes and climbed onto the bed. He was on his knees behind Kashia, who was still wiggling her ass for him. Kai licked his fingers and reached down to gently rub Kashias slit, but she was already wet with anticipation. Kai grinned and he took his hot member and rubbed it along her slit, and finally sliding it inside of her. Kashia arched her back and moaned as Kai thrust himself inside her, grunting.

Much later, and a little worn out, Kai rolled over in the bed to face Kashia, who was laying her stomach, breathing deeply, sweat shining on her skin.  
Kai lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers along one of the long scars on Kashias back. It was raised up and slightly pink in color, just like all the others. Some were shorter than the others, and Kai counted them as he ran his fingers over each one. He counted 15 of them. One of them was different in color, appearing to be slightly more recent than the others.  
Kashia stirred from his touch.  
"Admiring my decorations again?" She said groggily into the pillow.  
Kai thought back to when he walked in on her in the bathroom, the first time he saw the scars.  
"How did you get these?" Kai asked bluntly.  
He heard Kashia sigh slightly. She crossed her arms to lay her head on them, and faced Kai. His fingers were lingering at her lower back, fiddling with one of the scars.  
Her green eyes were deep in color, studying Kais face. He couldn't read her expression.  
"I ran away when I was 14." She said eventually. "My father was not pleased when I was returned. I got one for each birthday."  
"There are 15." Kai said, touching the discolored one.  
Kashia didn't answer right away. "One for when my brother died."  
Kai frowned. "Why would you get one for that?"  
"He was upset and needed to take it out on someone I guess." Kashia said. "I'll never understand my fathers actions."  
Kai was silent, but then his curiosity got the better of him. "What was it like?"  
Kashia thought hard, furrowing her brows. "At first it's not dreadful." She said. "I mean... it's painful, but tolerable. Once you get to about 4 though, the skin starts to get tender and the pain just grows stronger with each hit. Your whole back feels like someone lit it on fire and you can't actually feel the whip anymore."  
Kai got up on one arm and leaned over, kissing one of the scars on Kashias back. She smiled at him, his warm lips feeling like magic on her skin.  
"They're hideous." Kashia said, sighing.  
"They're not hideous." Kai said, kissing one again. "They're a sign of strength."  
Kashia smiled again as Kai kissed her over and over.

When Kais stomach growled that signaled them that it was time to get up, so they threw on some clothes and searched the fridge for food to make.  
Kai began dinner and Kashia spotted the pile of mail on the table. "When did you get the mail?" She asked.  
"On the way up here from the beach." Kai said. "There's one in there for you, from Russia. It didn't have a name on it though so I don't..." He paused when he turned to see Kashia holding the envelope in her hands, staring at it in fear.  
It was a light pink color, with 'Kashia' written in cursive on the front.  
Suddenly Kashia tore the pretty envelope open and took the card out. It had the picture of a cat on the front, and it said "Happy Birthday".  
"I didn't know it was your birthday." Kai said.  
Kashia still didn't answer. She was re-reading the card. Kai was curious and he walked over, reading it over her shoulder.

_My dearest Kashia,_  
_Happy 22nd birthday, my darling._  
_We shall be together soon to properly celebrate._  
_With all my love,_  
_Father_.

Just as Kai had finished reading it, Kashia crumpled the card into a ball and threw it into the garbage. Her eyes were wide and she appeared to be thinking hard.  
"I don't celebrate my birthday." Kashia said suddenly.  
"Why not?" Kai asked.  
She looked at the garbage bin. "That's when my father would come into my room at night." She said quietly. "The anniversary of my birth, and of my mothers death."  
As the words sunk in Kai was unsure what to think.  
Suddenly Kashias fists closed. "I have to leave." She said.  
"What?" Kai asked.  
"He knows where I am Kai. I have to leave." Kashia said in a panic.  
Kai grabbed Kashia as she began to walk towards her bedroom. "No you don't, I'm here. I can protect you." He said.  
"You don't understand Kai! He'll send Boris after me, and if you're with me he'll take you to the Abbey and torture you for helping me." Kashia said, her eyes wide.  
Kai frowned. "The Abbey?" He was so confused.  
"It's a shitty place in Russia where they train beybladers. My father helps run it with a man named-"

"Voltaire." Kai cut in, removing his hands from her arms.  
"Yes. How did you know that?" Kashia asked.  
"Voltaire is my grandfather." Kai said.  
Kashia stared at him in disbelief.  
"You mean... You're Black Dranzer?" Kashia asked.  
"And you're Pantera." Kai said. "The famous Black Panther."


	7. Chapter 7

_Kais grin grew wider as his Dranzer fell from the sky and drove the other beyblade into the stone dish. The weaker blade shot out from underneath the phoenix into the wall beside it's owner, who was frowning._  
_"I see you're still as bad as ever." Kai sneered, catching his beyblade as he summoned it back to him._  
_"Fuck you." The other blader said, brushing his hair away from his face and grabbing his blade from the wall. He looked at it angrily before shoving it into his pocket. "Stupid beyblade."_  
_Kai laughed. "Why did you bother challenging me? I never lose." He said._  
_The defeated opponent said nothing as he left the small, underground arena._  
_Kai turned from the stone dish, putting Dranzer in his own pocket. The air in the Abbey was cold and damp, sinking into Kais bones. He shivered slightly as he made his way through the halls._  
_"Kai!" A deep voice called behind him._  
_A tall, red-headed boy ran up to him from behind._  
_"What do you want, Tala." He said._  
_"Boris sent me to find you. You're going to be battling soon." Tala said. _  
_Kai nodded and begun weaving his way through the dim halls of the Abbey, leaving Tala behind. He was taking a shortcut through one of the less traveled paths when he heard someone talking in a low, threatening voice. Kai stopped outside the doorway where the voice was coming from, staying to the side undetected. There was no door, as there was no privacy in the Abbey._  
_"Stop fucking fighting me." The voice growled, deep and angry. _  
_Kai heard a smack, and a lighter voice let out a whimper. He heard a lot of rustling, and the creaking of an old bed. _  
_"Get the fuck off me." The lighter voice said, which Kai could tell was female._

_Kai peered his head around the corner. It was dark in the room, but Kai was accustomed to the dim light and he could see the figures clearly._  
_"Shut up." The deep male voice replied, he put his hand around the girls throat and pressed slightly. Not enough to choke her, but enough to threaten it. He was pushing her down onto the creaky bed, his other hand fumbling with something underneath him. "I beat you, and now I get my prize."_  
_Kai heard the clinking of a belt buckle, and the girl turned her head towards the door, a look of defeat on her face. She made eye contact with Kai for a moment, and then Kai continued walking._  
_"Please, stop." Kai heard her voice, whether it was directed at him or the other man, he didn't know. Nor did he care. _  
_The girl had arrived a few months ago. Kai didn't pay much attention to her, but the rest of the Abbey went into a frenzy. Kai thought it was idiotic to bring a girl into an underground training compound filled with aggressive boys. She was obviously going to be treated like a piece of meat, getting passed around from room to room. She was outnumbered, and young, and beautiful. Kai knew it would be the end of her when they announced that if you beat her in a battle, you received her as a prize, which seemed to be the case today. _  
_His footsteps echoed through the empty hall as he reached his hand into his pocket, gripping Dranzer. All he cared about was winning, and he knew he would win. He always wins. _  
_Kai was grinning to himself, the girl in the room forgotten._  
_His grin disappeared when he saw the tall, slim, purple haired skeleton of a man standing at the side of the arena. Boris._

_Kai hated him. He hated Boris more than anything. Well, other than losing._  
_Boris glanced at Kai, his eyes dancing wickedly with excitement. "Kai, my boy." He said._  
_Kai didn't answer as he made his way to one side of the arena. The other side was empty._  
_Boris walked over to him and stood close behind. Too close. "Are you excited for your match?" He said, his voice full of venom and spite. "I know I am."_  
_Kai ignored him as Boris walked to the side of the arena again._  
_Shadows emerged from the pathway that Kai had come out of. He was dismayed when the girl was led out of the pathway. The man behind her turned out to be Bryan, one of the ruthless boys on Kais team. He had his hand gripped around the back of the girls neck, leading her to the other side of the stadium._

_Kai finally got a good look at her. The girls black hair was long, reaching to her lower back, her bangs were longer and framed her face well. Kai was stuck when he looked into her eyes, again. They were the deepest green, like emeralds in a forest, but it looked like a storm was brewing. Kai could feel her fury from across the room, like a hungry tiger trapped in a cage. There was a red mark beginning to form on her cheek._  
_He didn't really want to battle the girl, but destroying people in the stadium was what Kai did. _  
_Bryan leaned foreward and whispered something in the girls ear, Kai could see her wince slightly and he suspected that Brian tightened his grip on her neck. Bryan released her suddenly and left her alone, across from Kai._  
_They only had a moment to gather themselves before Boris spoke._  
_"And here we are." Boris said. "The long awaited battle between the grandson of Voltaire, and the daughter of Vorgen, our leaders." He glanced at the girl. "And we all know the prizes. If Kai can beat the girl, he may do what he pleases with her. If the girl wins, then she is not the prize." Boris was grinning ear to ear, enjoying the misfortune of the girl. "Prepare yourselves."_  
_Kai took out Dranzer, his launcher, and his rip cord. The girl did the same._  
_When they launched, Kai could see the girls beyblade was a deep gray colour, almost black. It was like a shadow, spinning around the stadium chasing Dranzer._  
_Kai didn't wait for her to make a move and he went in for the attack. The girl was quick though, she evaded the attack and came back hitting him over and over, quick like a cat. Kai retaliated._  
_They were keeping up with each other for a long time._  
_"Come on Kai, what are you waiting for?" Tala called out from the sideline. _  
_"Yeah Kai, you going to let the girl beat you?" Bryan said, sneering._  
_Kai was frustrated. She kept on avoiding his attacks, only to bounce back and swat at him. He'd had enough. _  
_"Dranzer!" Kai yelled, his crimson eyes flashing brightly._  
_His blade launched off the edge of the stadium into the air, a phantom phoenix appearing above the blade, preparing to crash into the girls beyblade. Kai was smug, his victory absolute. _  
_"Pantera!" The girl yelled suddenly, her own eyes filled with determination._  
_A black phantom panther appeared as the girls beyblade lurched to the side, and slammed back into Kai's beyblade just as it hit the stadium, like a cat swatting a bird aside._  
_Dranzer flew dangerously close to the edge, and Kai grimaced. It appeared the girl might have bested him, but her blade wavered slightly off balance from hitting Dranzer, and Kai took the opportunity to speed down the side of the dish and slam Pantera to the side. She was fast but Kais strength was enough to blast her out of the dish. It had been close for Kai, but he won._  
_He looked up at the girl, grinning. Even though she had been defeated, her anger had not subsided. _  
_Kai summoned Dranzer back to him when Boris begun speaking._  
_"What a shock." He said sarcastically. "Kai is the victor." Boris glanced at the girl, smirking. "And for the second time today, we shall award this beautiful specimen to the winner. Bryan, please escort the prize to Kai's room."_  
_Bryan did not hesitate to step up and grab the girl by the back of her neck again. He smiled as he gripped her and pushed her along, only giving her time to pick up her beyblade. They disappeared down a hall._  
_The very small crowd dispersed, going back to their training, leaving only a few to take part in the next match._  
_Kai descended from the stadium, Boris close behind. Kai felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, anxiety building with this evil person so close behind._  
_"I hope you enjoy her." Boris said quietly. _  
_Kai gritted his teeth as he left Boris in the arena._  
_As he made his way down the halls to his room, Tala ran up to him._  
_"Man she almost had you for a second. She's not half bad." He said._  
_Kai didn't answer. It was a close match but it didn't matter, he still won._  
_"I hear she's not half bad in bed either." Tala said, chuckling._  
_"Enough." Kai said._  
_"What the hell man. You won, and you get the girl. You're always so fucking grouchy." Tala said, shaking his head._  
_"Why should I be happy about getting something everyone else has had?" Kai said._  
_"Because she's fucking gorgeous." Tala muttered as he turned and left._

_When Kai got to his room, or 'cell' as he liked to think of it, Bryan was stationed outside. He was holding some fabric in his hands._  
_Bryan looked at Kai, an evil glint in his eye. "I thought I'd get her ready for you." He said, shoving the fabric into Kais hands._  
_Bryan walked past him and Kai looked at the fabric. It looked like the girl shirt, but it was ripped slightly, as if removed forcefully._  
_Kai gripped the shirt and sighed, walking around the corner into the doorway._  
_It was darker in his room than the others. Being the best beyblader one of the 'perks' was a bigger cell, and the other rooms were empty. _  
_Kai could see where the girl was sitting, and if looks could kill, Kai would be in the ground._  
_She was sitting in the corner on the floor, arms crossed. Kai walked over to her._  
_"If you think you're going to get what you want without a fight, you are in for a big surprise." She said, venom laced in her voice._  
_"I already got what I wanted." Kai said, bending down and handing the girl her ripped shirt. "I won the match, that's all I care about."_  
_Kai could see her more clearly now that his eyes adjusted, and he could see that the girl was wary. _  
_"And you're not bad." Kai added as he stood and turned around._  
_He heard rustling and when it stopped he turned around. The girl had put her shirt back on, it was black with a large gray skull on the front. The neck was ripped on one side revealing her shoulder. She remained sitting, her knees pulled up against her chest, her long hair pulled over one of her shoulders._  
_"So... you're not going to... do anything?" She asked, sounding relieved. _  
_"No." Kai said, walking over to his bed and dropping onto it._  
_He heard her sigh. "Can I stay in here for a while, away from the others?" She asked._  
_Kai laid on his back, one leg draped over the side. "What's your name?" He asked._  
_She chuffed. "Does it matter? You'll never hear it around here."_  
_"I want to know." Kai said._  
_She was silent for a while. "It's Kashia."  
__"You can stay, Kashia." Kai said._


End file.
